Modular, portable, non-volatile memory devices are available that can be readily connected to and disconnected from host devices such as digital cameras, digital audio recorders, and personal computers. Even though the memory device and the host device are physically compatible, the memory device may not be readable by the file system of the host device if the memory device is configured with a different file system. For example, a user who uses a non-DOS FAT file system to store digital pictures from a digital camera onto a memory device may not be able to read the pictures if the memory device is connected to a personal computer configured to only use the DOS FAT file system. Some systems allow multiple files systems to be used, in which case the user can install the memory device""s file system onto the computer. In operation, the user would insert a separate memory device with the new file system, manually install the new file system, re-boot the computer, insert the memory device into the computer, and then read the pictures from the memory device. Manually installing a new file system can be difficult for users who are unfamiliar with computers. Further, a user may not have the separate memory device with the required file system at the time he wishes to view the pictures on his computer.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved memory device and method for reading data stored therein.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below provide a memory device and method for reading data stored in a portion of a memory device unreadable by a file system of a host device. In one preferred embodiment, a memory device is provided comprising a first portion that is readable by a file system of a host device and a second portion that is unreadable by the file system of the host device. The first portion stores program code operative to enable the host device to read the second portion. In operation, after the memory device is connected with the host device, the program code is provided to the host device, and the host device reads the data stored in the second portion of the memory device. Other preferred embodiments are provided, and each of the preferred embodiments described herein can be used alone or in combination with one another.
The preferred embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.